Forum:Bugs/Exploits
Since this game is no different than any other game, I was thinking that a good article candidate would be to create a list of bugs/exploits. Ways to get around of this. Articles like this exist on other Wikis. For example: http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Bugs , http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Fallout_3_bugs, and, http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Fallout_3_glitch_exploits . I'd go ahead and start this article, but since I don't own the game yet, I figured it'd be better left to someone who has the game. Wagnike2 17:39, November 5, 2009 (UTC) ---- Demoshi well exploits and bugs are great if your trying to overachieve against your friends, but the only real exploit of this game is duplicating items and some small semi-useless bugs. (such as beserk speed outside of beserk, under the map where u eventually die and lose money, and maybe put a vehicle into places theyre not suppose to be) ---- Multiple Bloodwings up at once (look at the ground and mash the skill button). ---- Mother Rakker Mothrakk and Rakkinishu seem to mostly ignore you when you are in a car. This is how I killed Mothrakk; just shooting rockets at her in my car. :I killed Mothrakk last night. For the first attempt, I didn't realize how tough he was and he nailed me. On the second try, I went to the nearby Catch-A-Ride station and played peek-a-boo with my Whitting's Elephant Gun. I could take about 3-4 shots, and then Moth would drop exactly 5 of his fiery bombs, so I just backed under the Catch-A-Ride roof. :FarmerBob12 13:38, November 9, 2009 (UTC) ---- If you ram the gate you need to open for easy access to Shep correctly with a vehicle it can get wedged against the wall. When exiting the wedged vehicle it's possible to bounce off of it and over the wall, eliminating the need to jump the pisshole (or whatever it is called). I believe you still have to make the jump to meet Shep; though I didn't attempt to before I had so maybe not. 20:30, November 9, 2009 (UTC) ---- Duplicating Items? how? ~CappnK :Either::* Open multiplayer with a friend (friend must host), drop the item you want to duplicate, unplug your internet connection (or disable it in windows). Wait until being disconnected; reconnect internet connection and reconnect to game. :* Open save file with a save editor (Google for it); copy every component from one weapon into the space of another weapon. :--After.fallout 16:06, November 10, 2009 (UTC) ---- Somehow last night I managed to pick up a gun that didn't use any ammo (magazine stayed at 12, ammo bank didn't lower either). It was a yellow hornet repeater with Give Sting red text and x3 caustic (and gave the affect roughly 60% of the time; with a 4.8 firing rate and 200% burst fire this is a really nice repeater actually able to compete with my hellfire in DoT). I picked up the weapon in a new haven red chest. The gun still didn't use any ammo after: dropping it and re-equiping, exiting and reentering borderlands and completing quests. It began using ammo after I happened to have it equipped when I entered a menu. --After.fallout 16:06, November 10, 2009 (UTC) ---- About the Duplicating Items. You can also just return to ur xbox dashbord or turn off you xbox. --Demonscar 18:35, November 10, 2009 (UTC) hey, i was doing the sledge battle for the badlands, and i went up to the turret thing, killed the guy, and got in. the turret was angled nose down, and for some reason the game just froze, after restarting, the file was corrupted an i had to start over, does anyone else experience this? also, is there a way to save corrupted file? post here please :o Adding to this list, I found this bug for experience. It works on the Xbox 360, if on pc or pc3 as well, i'm not sure. If you go to headstone mine, shoot the bandit in the gatling turret and grab his place, you will experience a raise in the experience gained. (no pun intended) This is easily compared with two player. The difference is almost a duplication or more. You always get a certain amount of experience, neglecting level. As long as you stay in the turret, you get additional experience. The only problem is, you can't loot. Just hope your buddy wants to share! (its something like this: your buddy kills a bandit and gets 68 xp. you do not kill it, but the xp you get from you buddy is 138. You are atleast 1 level higher than your buddy in this case.) This works on sledge aswell, but i'm not sure that when you get no xp from these enemies at all without turret, that going in the turret works to get xp. If someone would check that, it would be grand.